Membrillo Interrumpido
by Hielo a media Noche
Summary: —¿Por qué diablos fue eso, Kurosaki?/ —Lo dices como si no lo supieras/—¡Cierra la boca!/—¡Vamos golpéalo! /—¡Ya basta! / Para "Gwen Jeen White"


_Disclaimer. Bleach como sus personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-san. Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro tampoco me pertenece._

_Aviso. Posible universo alterno. __Hitsugaya x Karin. ¿Jinta x Yuzu, Yukio x Yuzu, Renji x Yuzu?_

_Inspirado en el episodio "Pepper Interrumpida" de "Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro."_

* * *

**Membrillo Interrumpido**

•

—_Almas: Cuando una persona muere su espíritu puede encontrarse en dos categorías distintas._

_Primero están los Plus. Poseen una cadena rota en el pecho, símbolo de que su unión al mundo mortal está quebrada. Los plus, originalmente, son enviados a la Soul Society que en el idioma humano sería "el cielo". Sin embargo hay casos en los que las almas plus no llegan a su destino, por tanto se hallan quienes se hace cargo del kōnso en ellos para ayudarlos a dejar este mundo._

_Si esas personas no se hacen cargo a tiempo, o el remordimiento en el corazón de un plus es severo, entonces este se trasforma en un hollow._

— _¿Esos —con nota de incredulidad preguntó— son los shinigamis? Eso quiere decir que tú…_

—_Yo soy un shinigami._

Cuando Karin Kurosaki –a sus trece años de edad– había oído la explicación, no había dudado al creer. Le había parecido muy lógico pues ella podía ver a esos _pluses_ y _hollows_ de los que tanto le contaron, además su hermano estaba involucrado en aquel tema.

Su relación con Toshiro Hitsugaya, "capitán shinigami del décimo escuadrón" creció en algo similar a una amistad desde sus encuentros, que antes eran simples partidos para jugar fútbol.

Ella lo conocía perfectamente, tanto como para estar enterada de las misiones que realizaba.

O al menos creyó conocerlo hasta hace un mes.

"Humm." Tragó aire para sus pulmones, sosteniendo más firme el libro azul de ciencias sociales que tenía entre sus manos. Adelante Ochi-sensei mantenía su sonrisa, enseñando y dando comentarios nada importantes.

Al lado izquierdo, casi en el mismo ángulo de visión, estaba nada más y nada menos que el capitán.

Él le mintió, no fue sincero en un principio.

La información que tenía sobre las luchas de su hermano iba extendiéndose, no a detalles, pero había sido información. Aunque ella podía darle razón, a los demás, cuando la molestaban con eso de que le gustaba estar con Toshiro. Bueno más bien no sabía mucho de esos temas, a pesar de eso le parecía una buena persona a la que siempre iba a ayudar. "Humm."

La maestra comenzó a explicar unas cosas, teniendo que ponerse de pie y ella aprovechó para mirar al lugar junto a su peliblanco amigo. En la última semana Toshiro sólo estuvo hablando con él, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. El rubio de ojos verdes, pertenecía a la raza fullbring de los pocos humanos con poderes.

Toshiro la dejó de lado, con todo ese tema de las misiones, entre otras cosas, pidiendo favores a otras personas y no a ella, aunque quería ayudarlo y lo hacía. Lo ayudaba, hasta que se encontró con un pequeño contraproducente.

—Yuzu, Yuzu —la voz de un pelirrojo, Hanakari Jinta, llamando a la persona que tenía un lugar al frente de él— Yuzu ¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo, después de clase?

La castaña hizo un gesto inocente, por el momento ella también quería dedicarse a buscar información para poder ayudar a su hermano y que no tuviese poderes no iba a evitárselo.

—Abarai-san —llamó a su nuevo fiel amigo, buscando salir de eso— Después de clase… ¿Irías conmigo a almorzar?

—Sí, claro. —sin dejar de mirar el libro de clase, contestó el de tatuajes a su amiga.

—¿¡EH!? —Jinta gritó alarmado— ¿Me estás ignorando?

Karin achicó ojos. Renji Abarai, amigo de Ichigo, con quien se sintió traicionada al igual que con el peliblanco pues le había contado del tema a su hermana antes que a ella. Aunque lo de Renji era otro tema pues apenas se conocían.

—Aún no hemos encontrado a los Quincy restantes. Es raro… su reiatsu resulta imposible de localizar —escribiendo lo de la pizarra, Hitsugaya le susurró a Yukio.

Karin en su lugar comenzaba a exasperarse de todo. Hace una semana que no hablaba con ella ¿Y podría charlar con el rubio como si fuera una persona que conocía de más tiempo? ¿Cómo si no hubiesen tenido una batalla?

—¿Raro? —el rubio miró al peliblanco, bajando su libro a la mesa— ¿Crees que es difícil ocultarlo? —le hizo una burla— Mi consola fácilmente puede hacer eso.

En lugar de ofenderse, Hitsugaya sonrió con confianza. Ese fue el detonante de la bomba de ira con la que Karin cargaba.

—Lo que digas, full-

**¡PLAF!**

—¡AHH! —Hitsugaya se sostuvo la frente por el dolor que tenía al haber sido golpeado con un libro.

Varios de sus compañeros de clase lo miraron mientras que Jinta estalló en risas. —¡JÁ, eso fue genial! ¡WOHO!

Instintivamente el peliblanco buscó al causante, encontrando una Karin junto a su silla y con la mano todavía levantada al aire. —¿Por qué diablos fue eso, Kurosaki?

Ella rechinó dientes. —Lo dices como si no lo supieras —se sentó un tanto más tranquilizada.

—_Karin_ —le chistó el pelirrojo de tatuajes.

Eso sólo le incitó a enfurecerse más. —¡No te hagas el inocente Renji! —con rabia apuntó a Yuzu– ¡Tú estás sentado ahí coqueteando con ella! —ella misma no sabía por qué hablaba de ese modo pero necesitaba descargarse y todavía se hallaba rencorosa de su hermana, así que enfrentó al shinigami— ¿Por qué ella, Toshiro? ¡La elegiste antes que a mí!

El salón quedó en silencio luego de la fuerte declaración de la chica Kurosaki. Los alumnos lucieron interesados, otros disimularon no estarlo, pero Jinta se mantenía al tanto observando a su amiga.

Hitsugaya encogió su cuerpo, en su silla, cansado de toda la incómoda situación. Sabía que Karin era brusca pero no tenía por qué molestarse tanto con él.

Yukio, en cambio de los demás, había quedado sin expresión hasta que una sonrisa pequeña se formó en su cara.

—Ya veo —miró a la chica que todavía estaba de pie— ¿Es una pelea de enamorados, no?

_... 3... 2... 1._El conteo mental de Renji terminó, abriéndole paso al grito.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA! —fue la voz de Karin que de sólo tres pasos ya iba a subirse entera al banco y golpear al rubio con su puño.

Pero la expresión de sorpresa de Yukio cambió al ver que la pelinegra no inició acción, viéndolo mejor pudo observar cómo las manos de Toshiro la mantenían sujeta al soporte entre el banco y la silla. Karin forcejeaba, estirando su mano hacia el rubio pero no podía alcanzarlo.

—¡Gah, Toshiro! —Jinta se quejó. A él le gustaría que golpeasen al rubio, lo odiaba desde que lo vio platicar con su diosa Yuzu— ¡Estás arruinando la diversión! —usó sus dedos índices para dar un chiflido animador— ¡Tú puedes Karin! ¡Golpéalo con fuerza!

En un nuevo intento por alcanzarle su puño al rostro del rubio, quien no hacía más que tratar de ignorarla, la mano de Karin dio a un libro que se hallaba al borde del escritorio. El golpe fallido, debido a la fuerza de descarga, hizo volar al objeto logrando que por causas del destino cayera sobre la cabeza de Yuzu.

Ella respiró tratando de calmarse.

Esto no era intencional, Karin era su hermana.

Aunque podía serlo… pero por otro lado.

"_¿¡Por qué ella, Toshiro!?"_

Una muy exagerada alusión de Karin mitad serpiente apareció en la cabeza de Yuzu y su inocente mente tomó todo así: _Karin hizo todo apropósito._

—¡Ya basta! —la castaña se puso de pie, arrojando a un lado el libro que sacó de sobre su cabeza— ¡Esto no se queda así Karin-chan!

Sin embargo Renji fue capaz de alzarse y tomar los brazos de Yuzu para que ella no se acercara. Todo se había vuelto una escena bastante parecido a una película cómica de lucha, en donde Renji sostenía a Yuzu quien estaba a pasos de Hitsugaya quien sostenía a Karin quien intentaba abofetear a un Yukio que trataba de ignorar todo jugando con su consola.

Un fuerte silbido interrumpió la escena, haciéndoles a todos detenerse.

—¡Ustedes cinco! —los aludidos miraron a su sensei— ¡A LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR!

* * *

•

((**ήotas**))

_Ya había hecho Hoppy uno similar, sin embargo fue Jeen quien nos ha pedido una versión larguita incluyendo a estos personajes._

_Jeen-chan gracias por participar, no te preocupes por tu retraso de enviar el formulario, le hemos hecho como ves :,3_

_Sin más, saludos a todos, muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
